


Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Jackiplier - Fandom, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a peculiar tension going on between Jack and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So it is currently 5:34am and I have officially pulled an all nighter. I started this around 3:30am and I so desperately wanted to finish this before I crashed. I am so sorry if there are mistakes or anything, I'm too tired to edit Haha.   
> But I don't write smut often bc it's something I'm not best at so I figured that this would be great practice.

"Sean McLoughlin," a male voice called out. The teacher's short stature was almost comedic considering his voice was so deep that he was practically a walking contradiction. He peered out from his stereotypical spectacles and scanned the class in front of him. "Sean McLoughlin. Are you here?"  
"Here, here," the exchange student muttered as he walked in through the door. A black Jansport backpack hung by one strap on his right shoulder which matched his heavy black hoodie. The young man threw his backpack to the ground as he took seat next to the top student in the classroom.  
"I see you're late. Again." The teacher made a scribble on his attendance sheet as he continued down the list.  
"Yeah, Jack," a deep voice mocked from beside the Irishman. He locked eyes with Mark Fischbach, one of the school's most gifted students. Jack would never admit it, but he had a thing for the guy. It was hard not to when someone as beautiful as Mark not only was very pleasant to look at, but had wonderful humor and brains to match. He was the ultimate catch. They were really just casual friends, if even that. They had hung out a few times outside of school and the brilliant student had even gone to one of his shows.   
Jack gave a sly grin as he looked at the American. "Can it, Fischbach."  
The top student gave a quiet but humorous laugh as the teacher continued on with roll call.  
"One of these days, Mr. Greenwood isn't going to take your crap anymore and send you to detention," the half-Korean warned with an amused expression. "Just you wait."  
"Hmph," Jack huffed. "What do you know? Not like you've ever had detention, Mr. Perfect."  
Snorting, Mark turned his attention to the teacher briefly to make sure he was still taking attendance before turning back to the gorgeous punk kid. He loved how different Jack looked compared to the social norm. A black eyebrow piercing decorated his handsome face and his ears were stretched, sporting black gauges. The American especially loved when the exchange student's accent got particularly thick whenever he talked about his heavy metal band or how he got new gear for his drum set.   
"It's amazing that you never get punished."  
Shrugging with a coy grin, Jack leaned towards his peer and winked. "Punishment, hm? You wanna show me what that may be?"  
The Irishman let out a loud laugh as he pulled back to his desk. He couldn't help but feel accomplished at the bright red on Mark's lovely cheeks. What could he say? He was a flirt. A major one at that.

"Hey, hey," a deep voice called from behind Jack as he shoved his books into his messy locker during passing period. When he spun around, he grinned at a smiling Mark.   
"What's up?"  
"You busy this weekend?"  
The exchange student silently cursed himself for the strong lurch his heart gave at the thought. What exactly was this guy asking for anyway?  
"Depends. Why? Felix having another party?" The Irishman asked, referring to a mutual friend they shared. "We just went to one of his parties didn't we?"  
"No, he's not having a party," Mark responded with a casual smile.   
Jack shut his locker and faced the American completely.  
"Then what's up?"  
"Do you like playing games?" A certain glint flashed across Mark's gorgeous brown eyes, an excited grin decorating his face.   
"Maybe," Jack drew out with an equally excited smile. He was actually a video game nerd. He loved playing anything and everything he could get his hands on. "Does this have something to do with the new Mortal Kombat coming out Sunday...?"  
"Yes!" The American cheered happily. "I don't have anyone who plays games and I've been totally stoked for it to come out. But who wants to play it alone?"  
Pondering thoughtfully, Jack rubbed the back of his neck, slightly abashed. He had band practice Sunday but he so badly wanted to play the game as well. Plus, his mind was practically screaming to tell him yes. He definitely had a thing for the half-Korean and this was the first time he was ever invited over to his house.  
"But if you're busy, that's fine!" Mark quickly stated, throwing his hands up in front of him due to the lack of response.  
Fumbling, the drummer quickly rambled. "No, no! I'm free! I don't have anything to do!"  
A cheeky grin spread across the American's face as he nodded. "Okay, cool! Wanna spend the night? And we can just carpool in the morning. I can just drive us."  
Wow, Jack thought. He gets to go to his house and sleep over? What a lucky day! And a peculiar one.  
"Sounds like a plan, Fischbach." The bell rang, indicating that it was time for everyone to return to their normal classroom schedule. He threw up a thumbs up before he began walking away. "Looking forward to owning your ass."  
"I'm sure you'd like that, hm?"   
And with that, Mark turned around and headed towards his next class, leaving Jack astonished that the brown-eyes genius actually left on a dirty joke.

If the Irishman told anybody that he wasn't excited for Sunday, he would be lying right through his teeth. In fact, the remaining days until Sunday seemed to drag on. Eventually the day came and Mark swung by his house to get him just like planned. The two chatted all the way back to the American's house about the very much anticipated game and when they entered the top-student's room, Jack marveled. It was perfectly tidy and organized. Bookshelves filled with games and DVDs lined the walls and Mark laughed when he saw his guest's gaping mouth.  
"Yeah, I love games as you can tell," he laughed. "Have you played Earthbound? That's my favorite."  
The drummer watched as his friend set up the console and pop in the game.   
"You ready to die?" Jack asked as he plopped down on the bed, his eyes already fixated on the screen, controller in a strong grasp. "Not gonna lie, I really own at this."  
"We'll have to see about that," the half-Korean mocked as he fell back onto the bed as well. In fact, he was so close to Jack that their knees brushed each other frequently.  
They ended up playing the game for several hours. It was already well into the night and the boys had to keep their curses and cheers to a minimal so they wouldn't wake the rest of the household. Jack had actually brought his best game but Mark was more often the victor than not.  
"Ye cheatin' bastard," Jack growled with a smile as his death was displayed across the TV. His accent had become more noticeable with each lost round. "I can't believe you. How cheap."  
"Don't hate the player," Mark shrugged teasingly as he nudged his guest's shoulder. His eyes were alight with amusement. "Although I'm not the one who's a 'player.'" The host let out a hearty left but the Irishman merely raised an eyebrow.  
"What are ye talkin' about?"  
"Huh?" The laughing ceased immediately. "I mean I know you're a big flirt, right? That's what I've seen." He spoke as he stood up and walked over to his nightstand where a pack of Mountain Dew resided. He opened one and let the sound of the carbonation fill in the pause.  
It was a bit later that the exchange student finally answered. "I'm not a flirt with everyone."  
He stood up to walk over to Mark but then top student had already walked back. They stood face to face and Jack's face felt slightly warm. He must have been blushing.  
The American quirked an eyebrow in equal confusion and took a sip out of the can.   
"But you always flirt with me."  
"Yeah," the Irishman noted. "With you."  
Mark's eyes widened when he heard Jack's confession. "Me?!"  
"Uh," the boy behind gorgeous blue eyes began. "Of course. It's just you, you know."  
The host set his drink down on his desk and studied Jack's beautiful face.  
"What? You have a thing for me."  
"Sorta," he continued, the truth already out there. "Honestly, my sex jokes towards you are because I find you very sexually appealing. I do have feelings for you, I guess but let's be real. It's hard not to be sexually attracted to you-"  
"Oh, thank God," Mark practically yelled before throwing his glasses aimlessly in the general direction of his desk and instantly Jack felt himself falling backwards. He hit the mattress hard, bouncing slightly, as his friend crawled over on top and dove in for a kiss.  
It took a moment to register what was actually happening but when he finally understood, the Irishman flipped the half-Korean over so that he could be on top. Mark's eyes burned feverishly when Jack pinned his wrists together over his head. There was no way he was going to let anybody dominate him.   
"Oh, God," a low groan escaped from deep inside the American's throat as Jack used one hand to hold his wrists and the other to rake up the side of Mark's body underneath his shirt. "Stop being a tease."  
But the exchange student ignored him completely, his eyes lit up with strong desire as he watched the man underneath struggle desperately. This is where he wanted to be more than anything. This was so worth skipping out on band practice.   
Pulling his shirt up slowly, Jack kept a watchful eye on the top-student as he lowered his head towards his naval. The Irishman's heart was beating rapidly as he watched Mark's chest rise and fall with short breaths.   
He placed a slow but sloppy kiss right above the host's waistband. A deeper groan escaped Mark's throat and it was almost music to the drummer's ears. In fact, it sounded more beautiful than the music he wrote. He nipped at the skin quickly, his eyes never leaving their view of the squirming American. Mark tried wiggling out of Jack's firm grasp on his wrists but he had no success, much to the Irishman's passionate delight.  
The brown-eyes man clenched his mouth shut and bit hard on his lip when Jack's tongue finally ran over his hot skin, teasing him slowly. It was maddening as he felt the warm sensation running across everywhere. His knees rose as he clenched his abdomen but the exchange student used his free hand to pull them back down, giving him full access again.   
"Shit, man," Mark hissed, his eyes still closed out of ecstasy. "Why you have to tease me?"  
And in a swift motion he felt a sharp tug on his pants and in a determined swipe, Jack managed to pull off his jeans, a devilish grin springing up when he saw Mark's shocked reaction.  
"Better?"  
"Depends," the American teased.  
"Oh?" And then like that, the boxers fell to the floor as well, leaving Mark in just his t-shirt that was pulled up to his chest. "Now, how about this?"  
And in another suave motion, Jack let go of his wrists which were probably going to be bruised in the morning. But before Mark could properly react, they were pinned down on the bed again, but this time by the top student's hips. Jack used each of his hands to hold down the respective ones.   
The host never expected to enjoy being somewhat dominated, but he was thoroughly enjoying it even though it was the simplest of things. The vulnerability was a turn on for some reason.  
Jack maneuvered himself over Mark so he could pin down his legs with his own and before the half-Korean could speak, a whine so loud that he was scared his parents heard escaped his throat when Jack's warm tongue ran along his member, moistening it on his way up. Mark had to bite his bottom lip again to keep quiet as the Irishman kicked off the precum from the tip, an excited grin plastered on his face.  
The American bucked his hips lightly when he felt Jack take him in completely, his cock completely inside.  
His body shivered when the drummer moved up and down, slightly sucking along the way. He continuously took in Mark entirely every time he bobbed his head back down, having no need to use his hand at the same time.   
The host moved his hips up so hard that he felt Jack gag but not once did he stop his pace.  
When Mark's body began burning with that over-the-edge sensation, the exchange student quickly pulled off and grinned at the heavily panting man pinned beneath him.   
Jack stuck two fingers out in front of Mark's mouth and something inside him knew exactly what to do. He took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them tenderly, never breaking eye contact with those brilliant blue eyes. He swiped his tongue across Jack's fingertips and smiled slyly when he heard a low moan from him.   
Jack quickly pulled his fingers back and took his second hand off of Mark's wrists so he could hold up the American's hips.   
Mark used his free hand wisely. He bit hard on his index finger as Jack slipped his wet finger inside, an ecstatic moan escaping from the drummer's mouth as he watched the top student's back arch in pleasure. He curled his finger slightly and slipped in the second one happily. He began pumping, stretching Mark safely.  
Mark's body was on fire as he approached his climax a second time. But Jack anticipated this and quickly pressed in a third finger, causing Mark to pull his sheet to bite on to stay quiet.   
"Jack, holy shit, that's-that's-that's-"  
A lusty smile surfaced as the Irishman's eyes glossed over with excitement. His left hand was intertwined with the host's while his right hand worked him in all the right ways, embracing the look of pure ecstasy on Mark's red and beautiful face.   
"That's right, baby," Jack whispered, licking his lips as his friend gripped and twisted his bedroom sheets wildly. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"N-no. Fu-uck no." He was trying to ride out the plateau as far as he could, his brown eyes clenched shut as his mind blanked.   
Jack slowed his pace teasingly, lowering the pleasuring sensation and delightfully watched as Mark moved his hips on his own, desperately wanting to brink. If Jack was going to play games, he would do it himself.  
But the Irishman picked up full speed, sending the American into overdrive. His back arched upwards again and the burning was spreading rapidly.  
"Jack, I'm going to-"  
And in an instant, the exchange student pulled his hand out of their hold and began pumping Mark's cock while he placed his mouth over it again. He used his mouth and left hand to pump and lubricate while his right fingers curled upwards hitting the perfect spot aggressively, finally sending his body over the edge.   
Letting out a muffled moan as he covered his own mouth, Mark's body shook with total pleasure as he came inside the drummer's mouth, hot spurts hitting the back of Jack's throat. When the half-Korean gave one last spasm, his arched back straightened out as he fell back into the bed, his lungs rapidly trying to get air.   
Jack pulled his fingers out and swallowed after he pulled his mouth off of Mark. He crawled up over him and grinned down at the exhausted and innocent face in front of him.  
"Mhmm," Jack hummed. "Now, was this why you asked me to spend the night, Mr. Perfect?" Still feeling like he was floating on a cloud, the American just gave a blissful smile, his eyes still closed. "Can't complain if it was. I'm pretty happy of how things turned out."  
Mark opened his eyes and gave a flirtatious smile. "Well considering I'm almost naked and you are fully clothed, I believe that it's time to return the kind favor?"  
Jack grinned as he pinned down the American's arms once more, definitely leaving bruises for the morning.   
"Don't know about that one, Mark. I do believe that I'm the one who calls the shots. Not the other way around."  
But his brilliant blue eyes lit up when the host pulled his torso up and bit down hard on Jack's neck. 

"Good morning class," Mr. Greenwood spoke as the class replied with their exhausted Monday voices. "Let's do roll call."  
As he went down the seating chart, he called out their names.   
"Lucas Strain?"  
"Here."  
"Melinda Talia?"  
"Here."  
"Mark Fischbach."  
"Here."  
"Sean McLoughlin?" Without looking up, the teacher began to scribble on the sheet.  
"Here."  
Mr. Greenwood looked up in shock and saw that Jack was indeed sitting in his desk for once.   
"Hm, you're on time today? I do believe that this is a first."  
"Probably," the punk kid laughed politely.   
"Why are you here on time?"  
"I spent the night at Mark's and he made me get up on time and drive us here on schedule."  
Nodding with great pleasure, Mr. Greenwood looked at his top student and grinned. "Of course my best student would even turn the bad ones good. Maybe you should stay over with Mark more often."  
Shooting his peer a look, Jack gave a sly grin to which Mark's cheeks deepened in red. But it was hard to miss the toothy smile to match.  
"Yeah, I should."


End file.
